Mahluk Manis didalam Bus
by Amma Cherry
Summary: Summary: sequel Ketika Sasuke Naik Bus. Tebar cinta SasuNaru, BL, Yaoi. Fluffy. Have a nice read


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Amma Cherry present**

**Mahluk Manis Didalam Bus**

**Sequel: Ketika Sasuke Naik Bus**

**warn: AU, OOC, TYPO(S), Fluffy, Garing, BL, Sho-ai, Homo.**

**Tebar Cinta SasuNaru**

**Kalo Gak Suka Jangan Cpba Baca Yaahhh~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang tak cukup cerah hari ini diakibatkan awan-awan hitam sedang berkumpul dan rintik-rintik hujan tak terelakan.

Namun, bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, tak masalah dengan cuaca pagi yang tak seperti biasanya selalu bersahabat. Ini memang memasuki awal musim dingin.

Bersiap dengan seragam rapi dari Kohona Gakuen, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan menuju ruang makan. AyaH juga Ibunya ada disana duduk berdampingan dimeja makan—sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu sibuk hari ini. Ia mengambil duduk di seberang Sang Ibu dan makan sarapan yang disiapkan sang Nyonya Uchiha. Tanpa suara, Keluarga itu sarapan dengan kalem.

"Sasuke," Bungsu Uchiha mengangkat wajah kearah Sang Ibu yang memanggilnya pelan. "tadi, Itachi memakai mobilmu lagi... Ia juga tergesa-gesa jadi Ibu tidak sempat menegurnya agar lebih baik gunakan mobil Ibu saja. " Mikoto bersuara sepelan mungkin dentan anggun. Ia takut anak bungsunya ngambek seperti kemaren, juga Sang suami pun meliriknya—Mikoto tiba-tiba gugup. Peraturan; didepan meja makan dilarang bicara.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "Hn.. Aku naik Bus saja.." katanyatenang, ia menggigit roti isi yang terdiam di depan mulutnya sesaat sebelum bersuara tadi.

Fugaku mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang sedari tadi ia baca. Ia hanya ingin memastikan ada yang salahkah dengan putra bungsunya?

"Kau yakin tak minta diantar Supir Ayahmu saja?" Mikoto bertanya memastikan, juga mewakilkan rasa penasaran Fugaku.

"Tidak. Aku berangkat...!" Sang bungsu Uchiha itu mengecup pipi Ibunya lalu membungkuk kearah Kepala Keluarga Uchiha, setelahnya ia melenggang keluar kediaman Uchiha yang mewah—menuju Halte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan sunyi terjadi didepan halte juga dimanapun. Udara dingin karena gerimis dipagi hari membuat keadaan berbeda dari yang kemaren—begitu ramai dan sesak.

Sasuke mengatup payung yang menaunginya dari hujan. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berada di halte, onyx miliknya mengedarkan kesekitar hingga matanya tiba pada pemuda pirang yang kemaren ditolongnya. Dia juga menenteng payung untuk menghalau hujan. Ingin menyapa namun gengsi Uchiha begitu dijunjungnya. Lagipula, untuk apa ia menyapa?

Bus tiba tepat waktu setiap seperti biasa, orang-orang dengan santai masuk tanpa berdesakan. Keadaan didalam juga tidak sesak seperti kemaren, Sasuke bisa memilih kursi mana yang akan ia duduki. Duduk dengan nyaman disisi jendela menikmati rintik hujan.

Sambil memakai earphone ke telinganya, si raven mulai memilih-milih lagu didalam list musik handphone pintarnya. Tiba-tiba, tanpa diduga olehnya seseorang disamping bangkunya yang kosong. Sasuke menatap pemuda bermata biru yang anteng duduk disebelahnya—padahal masih banyak bangku kosong, manik biru itu juga balas menatap Sasuke.

Hitam dan Biru saling beradu.

Hingga senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir sang pemuda manis yang ia ingat sekarang, namanya Naruto.

"Haii~, Sasuke.." sapanya kepada si raven. Pemuda yang ramah, imut, manis, unyu-unyu. Kurang apa lagi coba?

Sasuke bahkan hampir ikutan nyengir membalas sapaan si pirang. Tapi ia tahan, coba rileks pada setiap pertemuan ganjil dan perlakuannya yang hampir tak senonoh kamaren terhadap si pirang. Sasuke sampai menggigit bibir dalamnya—repleks berpikir tentang penyimpangan seksual yang membuatnya sedikit dilema banyak bersyukur karna betapa imutnya si pirang tak mungkin dipungkiri.

Jika setiap diawal cerita menceritakan betapa sempurna dan monoton hidupnya. maka, lain jika sudah bertemu Naruto. Tau istilah ambereguel? yak, begitulah cerita ini selanjutnya.

Mengabaikan segala deskripsi aneh si penulis. Sasuke lebih mencoba fokus untuk membalas sapaan si pirang yang masih senyum seolah menggodanya—rape-me-please-ahn! Tolong! Ampuni kesalahan kakek moyangnya di masa lalu. Ia hanya ingin fokus membalas sapaan.

"Hn."

Dan, akhirnya cuma itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Harusnya bisa lebih, sih. Tapi, ia sedang di dzolimi disini.

Naruto menggumam sebentar sembari mengaruk pipinya yang tembem, mencoba mencari topik yang bagus untuk ditanyakan pada Pemuda jangkung yang terlihat menarik bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Well... Dirinya pun merasa begitu. Sejak kemaren, ia bahkan tidak bisa berhenti melamunkan wajah si raven yang bak bintang idola. Di sekolahnya ternyata juga bungsu Uchiha itu sangat populer dikalangan wanita.

Naruto terdiam dan menatap wajah Sasuke lama, sampai Sasuke melihatnya. Ia tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya merona. Naruto membuka Tas selempangnya, lalu mengeluarkan kotak dari dalam tas tersebut.

"I-Ini untukmu..!" Naruto menyodorkan kotak seperti Kotak Bekal tersebut terhadap Sasuke. Tersentak. Sasuke menatap wajah merona Naruto dengan pandangan datar yang kentara dengan kernyitan bingung.

"Ambilah.." kata Naruto lagi yang menaruh kotak Bekal tersebut dipangkuan Sasuke.

"Sampai ketemu lagi, Sasuke... Jaa~!" Ia berjalan menuju pintu ketika memberi tahu Supir Bus untuk berhenti. Membayar lalu keluar bus.

Sasuke masih terpaku tak bergeming. Bus kembali melaju dan ia akhirnya sadar lalu melirik Kotak bekal tersebut.

Ia menatap kotak bekal pemberian si pirang dengan ekpresi aneh. Lagi-lagi, ia dibuat ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat kotak berwarna orange tersebut. Selain karna lucu juga ternyata bukan hanya perilaku ia saja yang aneh. Namun si pirang itu juga ambigu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Padahal Naruto hanya tidak suka bekal yang isinya sayuran di siapkan oleh Sang Ibunda. Jadi dari pada mubajir dan Tuhan tidak suka hambanya bersikap mubajir dengan membuang-buang makanan. Ya ampun. Sholeh sekali, Uzumaki Naruto ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu menahu jika Sasuke lagi-lagi ternianiaya secara batin. Sang Uchiha muda justru mengelus-elus kotak bekalnya layaknya mengelus si pirang. Duh... Ia jadi beneran pengen ngelus si pirang tadi. Apa sih yang di elus?

_Apa aja yang penting asik._

Nah loh. Sasuke mulai melantur kemana-mana tidak jelas. Gak sadar kalo lawan mainnya udah kabur buat di amankan demi kebaikan rating.

Lamunannya buyar ketika Bus berhenti dihalte dekat sekolahnya. Dengan begitu dia turun, membuka Payung menghindari Gerimis. Berjalan pelan menuju sekolah dengan perasaan riang gembira. Meski ekpresinya tetaplah datar.

Ia hanya menahan senyum tipisnya.

Mulai sekarang mungkin ia perlu belajar bersyukur. Bersyukur punya kakak seperti Itachi misalnya. Atau bersyukur karna masih ada kesempatan untuk main di sequel selanjutnya.

Yang penting bersyukur sajalah, Sas!

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huweeeee... Apaan sih ini~ jeyeeekkknyaaa ya owooohhh... TAT**

**Maaf ya, sodara-sodara soal endingnya lagi-lagi author ngaco. Padahal udah usaha ngerombak ini fic biar bagusan dikit.**

**beribu maaf juga soalnya kemaren lula bilang bakal ada sequel. fic ini oneshoot yang author bikin jdi 3.. nanti ada sequel lagi. tapi saya belom tau kapan bisa perbaiki ceritanya. #bungkuk2**

**silahkan komplain pada saya. asal jgn menggunakan kata kotor atau apapun. #siap di hajar# #dor**

**So~ masih bersediakah kalian meripiu? O.o**

**Hontou ni arigatou**

**Makasih banyak juga buat yang baca: Ketika Sasuke Naik Bus.**

**jangan lupa ripiunya~**

**WITH LOVE TOMAT-JERUK**


End file.
